


Oh we're texting now?

by ferggirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovered the easter egg that Tommy's texting history included Felicity Smoak. Proceeded to imagine what they talked about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh we're texting now?

UNKNOWN: Hi! Sorry. I work for Oliver and he took the key to Verdant but he wants me to look at the servers before the club opens tonight.

UNKNOWN: Any chance you can let me in?

UNKNOWN: Oh. Felicity Smoak, by the way. That’s my name.

UNKNOWN: Forgot to tell you that. So you don’t think I’m just a random person.

UNKNOWN: Which I am to you, of course.

UNKNOWN: This could have been done better. Sorry.

UNKNOWN: Still need to get into Verdant, though. It’s really cold and dark out here this morning.

TM: Smoak? Glasses, blonde ponytail? You’re at the club now? Yeah I’ll be right over.

FS: My hero.

******

TM: Back again?

FS: Oh, we’re texting now? Ok.

TM: You are here a lot.

FS: I work for the boss.

TM: And yet our computer needs are minimal.

FS: The music helps me think.

TM: …

FS: Fine, I’m having a torrid affair with one of your bouncers.

TM: Just tell me it isn’t the kid who parks cars.

FS: No, it’s definitely Jose.

TM: Jose’s wife is going to be pissed.

FS: Maria is a wonderful woman who understands our love.

TM: Well if you take a break from Jose, we’ve got a drink special. $2 tequila shots.

FS: …

FS: I’ll be right there.

******

FS: Are you ok?

FS: It’s just I heard about last night. The attack on your father.

FS: And you haven’t been by the club in a week.

FS: I just hope you’re ok.

******

TM: Does Verdant still have that tequila special?

FS: Tommy lives! I mean, of course you do. I just haven’t heard from you… Uh, yeah, Wednesday nights.

TM: Is Oliver there?

FS: No, but I can call him. I’m sure he’d want to see you.

TM: Don’t!

TM: I just… I could use a friend.

TM: But not Oliver.

FS: Sure thing. I’m buying. Text when you get here.

******

TM: Here.

******

FS: I know there’s no point.

FS: I know you won’t answer.

FS: I just feel like maybe you can still see this.

FS: And I need to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you too. I’m sorry that Oliver’s an ass. I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.

FS: I’m sorry, Tommy.

_ERROR: This number is no longer active. Please check your number and try again._


End file.
